


今天还是个好日子

by xiaoxueyang



Category: HaeWoon, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxueyang/pseuds/xiaoxueyang





	今天还是个好日子

东海在被窝里伸了伸腿，觉得腰间有些酸累，隔着窗户他能听到外面呜咽的风。转了转眼珠，东海慢慢睁开了眼睛。透过半拉的窗帘看到窗外有些发白，但没有想象中的阳光照进来，阴天，正是赖床休息的好天气。东海想翻身结果发现有点困难，这才转头看见大云在后面正睡着。

他想起来了，昨天他跟大云哥撒娇让他陪着睡觉，结果俩人就霸占了银赫的房间，不甚宽敞的床上挤着睡让东海觉得他们十分亲密，于是他就慢慢朝向大云，对着他的嘴亲了下去。早起有点干燥的嘴唇让东海不满，他用嘴含住大云的唇小心的吸吮，时不时用舌尖舔弄唇缝，随着东海越来越大胆的动作，大云睁开了眼睛。怀里的美人主动投怀送抱，哪有不收的道理，大云按住东海的脖颈化被动为主动，张开嘴巴接纳进东海的唇舌，小小的房间里充满让人情热的喘息和亲吻声。

大云翻身将东海压在身下，东海急切的在大云身上来回抚摸。两人唇舌交战，激动时连涎水都来不及咽下，随着二人的动作溢出。大云舔弄着东海下巴的口水，继而转向他的锁骨、脖子上的青筋，此时已湿润柔软的唇来到了东海的胸上，一口含住已经凸起的肉粒，惹得东海轻颤。东海将手指插进大云柔软的头发来回揉搓，难耐的扭动，感受着大云的手从腰间游走停留在自己胸前，可就是不往自己最渴望的地方去。

东海咬了咬下唇，“哥，摸摸，摸摸这边，嗯啊~~”  
大云此时用牙齿咬住乳尖，让东海娇喘出声，听到东海的需求，他手附上了刚才被冷落的乳头。两根手指捏住乳尖，用另一根手指的指甲搔刮着肉粒最敏感的地方。东海心跳逐渐加快，他渴望大云更多的抚摸和占有，底下的肉棒借着流出的前列腺液在大云的腹部上下滑动，偶尔碰上大云的坚挺惹得两人一阵轻喘。

“哥，你摸摸下面，唔~我好难受”东海搂住大云，脸埋在他胸前说着。  
大云把两人的性器放到一起来回摩擦，身体的亲密接触让东海心热，引得下面更加敏感有感觉。一阵一阵的快感袭来，可总是达不到最后的那个点，“不够不够，嗯嗯···哥，我想射”

大云知道他的渴望，于是坐起身拿起床边昨晚用过的药膏，“只能用这个当润滑了，你稍微忍耐一下。”就着手中的药膏，大云将一根手指插进东海的后穴，经过一夜的休息东海的穴口已经恢复了紧致，可是今天后穴钝痛的感觉却比昨天强烈百倍。“啊！好痛”

大云整个人都停在那里不敢动，“东海，要不正好我给你摸完药膏就算了，你最近好好休······”大云话还没说完就看到东海的肉棒比刚才还硬挺了几分，心中暗骂自己是笨蛋，傲娇诱受在床上的话能完全信吗，当然不可以，口嫌体正直。手指又在东海体内转动了几下，俯下身对东海说：“东海的肉棒可不是这么告诉我的，其实你也很喜欢的对吧，虽然痛但是更爽更刺激吧？”

被说中的东海红了脸，他后穴使劲夹了夹体内的手指，叫大云哥不要说了赶紧做，大云听话的将手指往东海洞穴里抽送。手指在洞穴里扣弄抚摸，当摸到一个突起的时候东海身体明显抖了一下，大云找准位置又加了一根手指在那个敏感点上猛戳。

“啊···嗯哈··啊···嗯嗯···戳到了··啊··”东海爽的整个身体都抬了起来，头极力的向后仰，前端射出一股不算浓稠的精液。大云看着此时在自己身下的东海，干净的身体溅上了自己的精液，半硬的性器耷拉在小腹上，胸膛快速起伏，脸颊浮上充满情欲的潮红，东海像一个被弄脏的漂亮娃娃，想让人占有他，蹂躏他。

大云充血的肉棒对准一张一合的小嘴就怼了进去，对准刚才的那点就是一阵顶弄。“···唔···哈啊···好厉害···嗯嗯~~顶的我··嗯啊···好舒服··”  
耳边东海淫秽的言语刺激着大云的神经，他觉得自己的下体越发胀大，东海的肉穴里也越来越湿润，他开始往身体更深处探索。

大云让东海转身趴下，有力的腰身下面是丰腴的臀肉，此时的东海正撅着屁股露出自己后面充满诱惑的花穴，周围的水渍让它看起来更加诱人，大云将肉棒在穴口来回擦蹭，东海难忍的让屁股随着肉棒来回摆动。大云跪在后面把这香艳的场景看的一清二楚，最后终于忍不住将坚挺重新插回炙热的肉洞里。

“嗯哈~~就是那···啊··用力···嗯啊··”东海舒服的不知道自己在说什么，不断吐出的话激的大云越做越狠，最后将他压在冰凉的墙面上。东海跪在床上，前面紧紧贴着墙面，双手还被大云抓着也扣在墙上，因为双腿岔开所以臀部不得不朝向后面，就着这个姿势，大云在后面狠狠进攻，而东海却无法动弹。那种舒爽到极致却又没法动弹的感觉让东海疯狂，“嗯嗯···要···要被干死了··嗯啊！”

为了照顾东海的身体，大云在最后时刻抽了出来，热液撒在了东海的腰眼上。白浊顺着腰肢圆滑的曲线流到臀缝，瘙痒的感觉让东海夹紧了屁股。东海趴下将大云残留在肉棒上的精液舔弄干净后全数吞下，大云爱怜的摸了摸东海的脸颊。

大云眯了眯眼睛微笑着低头看着东海，“好吃吗？”  
东海抬头笑得一脸阳光，“又营养又低脂肪的早餐，我很喜欢。”  
大云把东海推倒搂在怀里，“要不是顾及你，我就把你前后两张嘴都喂饱，再让你没事勾搭我们。”

“哥你舍不得。”  
“就你机灵，行吧，我去拿湿毛巾给你清理清理，然后找点吃的，你好好歇着吧。”

东海用被子把自己裹成蚕宝宝，闭上眼睛听着外面的风声，心想，这天气就适合赖床休息，我就再占用一天银赫的房间吧，谁让他昨天折腾我来着。


End file.
